poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's Mind Control Habit Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Emerl's Mind Control Habit. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Emerl's Mind Control Habit") The short begins one day at Cyberspace, Emerl was practicing his Mind Control Powers. Emerl: Hmmm. (testing his mind control powers on Sweetie Belle) Sweetie Belle, see if you can dust the shelf's. SMC Sweetie Belle: Yes, Master. Just then, Robbie came to see him. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Emerl, what's going on? Emerl: Oh, hey, Rob, I'm just practicing my mind control powers until I get better. Mordecai: Nice. Yoshi: You said it. Emerl: Hmm. (thinking) I think that's enough for now. So, he snapped his fingers as Sweetie Belle was back to normal. Sweetie Belle: (back to normal) What happened? Emerl: Don't worry about it, Sweetie Belle, you were probably sleepwalking. Sweetie Belle: Hmm, I guess that explains it. See you guys later. As Sweetie Belle went off to school, Emerl had an amazing idea to test it on everyone. Emerl: Hmmm. (humming and muttering to self) Oh, yeah. Mm-hmm. Digit: Emerl, what're you doing? Just checking to see if you need anything before we left. Emerl: Nope, not at all! I'm good here. Oh, not good – great! Not a problem in the world! Heh. Digit: (disbelieving) Uh-huh. So... what are you doing, exactly? Emerl: I... was... just trying to decide which friendship lesson I was going to tackle while you two were in Canterlot High. Bap-ba-du... Oh, yep, right here, where I just left them a second ago. Digit: (blows while reading) "Bake a cake with Pinkie Pie," "scrapbook with Applejack," "sew with Rarity..." Emerl: (groans) Digit: "Help an animal with Fluttershy," "chillax with Rainbow Dash?" What is chillaxing? Emerl: No idea. Digit: You know, uh, if you're nervous about your friendship lessons, it's totally okay to say so. Emerl: Nervous, me? (fake laughter) Oh, Digit, you really are hilarious, ha-ha. You think I'm nervous that I'm gonna fail something as simple as baking a cake? Digit: Well, if you were, it'd be— Emerl: Silly! Twilight just said how impressed she was that I combined a speed spell and a duplication spell. That was a challenge. These? Pfft, hah! I could combine all five of these at the same time without breaking a sweat. Digit: I think maybe you're missing— Emerl: An opportunity to really impress Twilight? (gasps) Great idea, Digit! I'm gonna get right on that! Good talk. Digit: And I thought Twilight was the master of the freak-out. Then, Emerl started his idea at CHS. Emerl: Alright, it's time to put my plan to the test. Then with his dark powers, he cast a mind control spell on Silverstream, Ocellus and Yona. Emerl: Okay, let's see if this works (to Silverstream, Ocellus and Yona) Silverstream, grab some fans to keep me cool. Ocellus, you're going to be my assistant. Yona, you shall carry me to any destination I tell you to. Silverstream: Yes, Master. Ocellus: As you command. Yona: Yona ready when Master gives order. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5